Goodbye Bill
by kleannhouse
Summary: What happens when you are taking away from the family and friends you love and adore to hide a secret? What lengths do you go to protect the ones you love?


**Chapter 1 WTF **

Go**odbye Bill **

What happens when you are taking away from the family and friends you love and adore to hide a secret? What lengths do you go to protect the ones you love?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as they are Charlaine Harris's from the SVM series of books. I just wanted to play with them for a while.

This story is based loosely on the song "Goodbye Earl" by the Dixie Chicks.

"Well is wasn't two weeks after she got married that Wanda started getting' abused"

** Good bye Bill **

**Chapter 1 WTF**

My name is Tara Thornton and this is an intervention of sorts. I am more or less the ring leader of this intervention and I will be having the help of one Pam Ravenscroft to follow through on our plan.

My best friend in the whole wide world is in trouble and I need to get her out of it.

Bruises, Bruises everywhere.

The one on her cheek was fading but the one on her neck was fresh. Shit, what the hell happened.

We have been friends since kindergarten and I did not realize until a week ago that she was in big trouble and she needed my help.

It tore me up inside that I wasn't able to see my friend; she basically threw me away like Monday's trash. However, I was not the only one who felt this way; I found that out after I did a little investigating on my own.

I have not seen Sookie Stackhouse for months. I thought she de-friended me after she married that douche Bill; aka William Compton. His family might come from old money but that does not make him likable. Sookie had just broken up with the love of her life, Eric Northman, and that douche swooped in and the next thing we knew she was married to him in a civil ceremony at the justice of the peace. The kicker was none of us were allowed to be there or see her after it happened; not even her own brother.

We did not suspect anything was going on and when I asked her brother Jason he said, "That Sookie told him that she was no longer allowed to see people who were not of her acquired status, which included him."

What the fuck does that mean? Acquired status? Bill fucking Compton, that's what that means. He had been stalking her for years.

I left it alone but I never forgot her. I thought I had seen her a few times, but she was like a ghost she was there one minute and then poof she was gone.

The one thing I knew for sure all along was that she had moved into the Compton's old plantation home.

I had heard that through the grapevine; the grapevine being Alcide Herveaux. Alcide said, "That his company was doing remodeling to parts of the Compton home and he saw glimpses of her but he was never able to talk to her."

…..Like I said a GHOST…

I went to the only person who would talk to me about Sookie, Pam Northman-Ravenscroft, she was Eric's sister and also Sookie's friend but she knew as little as I did. We talked on the phone for a little while; but like me she missed her friend, her brothers ex-girlfriend (they were suppose to get married), her confidant (I never knew Pam told Sookie everything, go figure). I thought I was the only one to use Sookie as a sounding board.

We decided to meet up for lunch at the local watering hole, Merlotte's Bar and Grill, and see what we could come up with together. We both thought things were fishy and we wanted to get to the core of it. The more I thought about what we talked about the more I fumed that something wasn't right.

What the hell Sookie, what happened to you?

To Eric, for you to turn your back on him?

For you to turn to Bill of all people?

Bill must have something on her or Eric because both of them were saints; it was the rest of us who weren't.

So we set our lunch date for Friday afternoon, which was three days away.

I was determined to figure this shit out, this wasn't like Sookie and she knew Gran would never have approved if she were still alive. Sookie would have talked to Gran and she would have never married that ass. After Gran died Sookie changed a bit and never told anyone anything anymore, what was she hiding? Did something happen to her before all this shit with Eric? Shit I was lost.

So for the next three days I checked into all I could. I talked to all of our friends to see what they knew. I even tried to talk to Eric and he told me to drop it and to stay out of their lives. I knew something was up when he told me to fuck off and that Sookie was a bitch to have not believed him. You could still see he loved her and was in a lot of emotional pain from their spilt, it had been close to six months but Eric never got over her. I was told by the guys that he basically became a hermit, he worked and then went home and never left his/their house.

What the Hell, Eric was always social and you always saw him around town, FUCK what the hell happened?

I know they split shortly after a bachelor party for Hoyt but I could not figure out what happened then or even now. I spoke to all the guys and the general consensus was none of them could remember their night once they left the second bar in Shreveport.

WTF, what do you mean all of you couldn't remember what happened? They all said the same thing, "They couldn't remember how they all got home or how many more bars they went to."

Shit something is not right about all of this.

I even contacted the limousine service the guys had. I was told by the dispatcher that the limo driver that they had that night was a one time fill in and they never heard from him again. When they contacted him again to pick up his check the phone number was disconnected. They told me his name was Jonathan Smith and he had listed a bogus address on his application because his check was returned since it was unable to be delivered. Who the fuck does that?

Shit more mysteries, no one seems to know anything; I felt like I was in the twilight zone.

Well tomorrow I would be meeting with Pam and we will get to the bottom of this come hell or high water.

But then I saw Sookie on Friday morning while I was at the bank. She couldn't get away fast enough, I caught up to her and she flinched and cried out in pain. That's when I saw the bruises. She told me to leave her be and ran off.

Shit I needed to talk to Pam quick, lunch time was not going to be soon enough.

Well I was excited and nervous; I only had 2 more hours until my lunch with Pam. I hope she found things out from her brother since he would not talk to me. Plus I needed to tell her about seeing Sookie and what I saw.

I walked into Merlotte's and Pam was sitting in a back booth. Sneaky bitch sat us where no one would hear us. We could talk and plot and no one would be the wiser.

Pam stood up and called me a bitch and then hugged me. I guess I deserved that since I hadn't spoken to her in months.

But she understood, Sookie was our glue and that was gone.


End file.
